cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saffy Nurbs
Re: Sysop request Please contact Mikael Grizzly with requests of this type. I'm much too lazy/inactive. --Snow93(talk) 16:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Template World War III I've noticed the template you've used in articles of troops being used by the Allies in WWIII/Red Alert 3. The one thing that came to mind was that it stated Great World War III instead of World War III. GWWIII is RA2. So, if you can change that in World War III, it would be perfect (I'm too much of a computer noob to do that myself). AthCom 21:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Protecting/unprotecting pages I haven't been active on here for a while, so you're better off getting in touch with Mikael Grizzly; it looks like he's deleted and protected the page before. This was probably due to an Assaulthead vandalism-fest, but I can't really be sure. Makron1n 13:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Vigilance The "Mark of Vigilance" was an award I got for alerting Mikael to plagarism at fanfiction.net. An author had copied the summaries of the Tiberium War pages (1-3) and presented it as his own material. As for being an admin, it wouldn't be appropriate of me to ask for the rights. Firstly, I haven't done nearly enough contributions to earn it. Secondly, I don't own that many CnC products, only Tiberium Wars, its novelization, Kane's Wrath and the RA3 beta. I wouldn't be able to properly oversee and create pages.--Hawki 01:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, I could. But I'd rather bide my time and wait to see if you can become a 'sysop' by positively contributing and lending assistance, instead of whining on at Mikael's about please becoming one. Though I'm not part of this wikia for a long time, I trust Mikael and his decisions completely. AthCom 18:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Triple battle infobox. I guess I've fixed the issue of you mentioned on Swedish Guy's talk page. You know, the Battle for Ground Zero thing. I demand praise! Just kidding ;). AthCom 10:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :About the other templates, are they fixed now? 'Cause I don't know on which pages you've used them. AthCom 18:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Thank you 1950drnash1987.(Saffy Nurbs 21:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC)) Also wish was there some sort of CNC Fanon Wiki or something.(Saffy Nurbs 04:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC)) Thanks for the Medal! Very thanks for Medal, Companion Saffy Nurbs. :) i'm honored. :) Back for a bit Hey Saffy, I was at first baffled when I saw the list of recent changes here, but then I realized that there's a new operator on board that has been busy tying everything up here. So, first, to congratulate you on your promotion and second, remember the split - now Tower B is intended to house canon information (basically, a storyline/lore guide), while Tower A, this wiki, is to focus on C&C as a game. I will stick around from now on, since I badly neglected my duties, and help out with changing the focus, as I left halfway through. See you in the data management section, Mikael Grizzly RA3 Allied insignia. About the Allied insignia of RA3.. Just go to a page like this one: RA2:Allied Engineer. You'll see the Allied insignia flanking the WWIII arsenal template. Can't do it myself right now, as I can't make contribs to articles now, or something. AthCom 23:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry: I did it alredy. Deaths 18:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Saffy, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Real World War III, campaign, STOP re-adding that information In the current format of the game of RA3, EACH CAMPAIGN, is SEPERATE, with it's OWN endings, the campaigns are NOT linked, like C&C 3 and Generals. So when, I re-edit, Each campaign will have it's own summary. I thought I would emphasis on that. Sorry if you are offended, I apologise, but this is A GREVIOUS ERROR, and must be corrected. Signed M10 101. RWWIII Are you clear on the correct format? Unlike CNC3, the campaigns are NOT LINKED, so I will add a heading and summarize each campaign under it's own heading, unlike the current form which is INCORRECT. Ranger Uniforms Hey, do you have an idea why do Rangers in Generals have blue uniforms? It looks really weird. And why flashbangs kill infantry? I thought flashbang can only paralyze a man :D -- 21:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know if anyone still watching this question, but.. :The color of USA faction is originally blue, and the paralyzed man is considered killed because they have no ability. Red romanov 06:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Pagetitle Yes, it's useful for setting the Wiki title without dabbling in the localsettings.php file. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Absence I'll let you in on a little secret too.. I'm studying Russian at the university, so.. I need my time. Having holiday in a couple of days, but I really need to learn stuff. AthCom 18:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) my pages im sorry. but can you add it to my user page? it took me a while making it. please, i won't post it anywhere else. Kakashi94 08:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I dont think i will be doing that.(Saffy Nurbs 10:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) why not? I dont know what you mean during your last contact.(Saffy Nurbs 20:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) I meant those two pages you removed, you wrote that they had nothing to do with CNC. you know those i wrote Kakashi94: before them.Kakashi94 11:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) no problem No Problem, with a little finger grease, this Wiki could rival the Starcraft and Fallout Wikis M10 101 Reuniting You know Saffy, I was wondering if I shouldn't just leave Tower B and reintegrate the content back into Tower A. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RA3 Unfortunately, due to RA3 containing excessive DRM, I don't have it, so my contributions in that regard won't be happening :(. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Structure template and images I noticed your issue with RA2:Vacuum Imploder. I have modified Template:Structure to manually set the width of the image regardless of its original size. I have also added in a "weapon" field for you. As a piece of advice, it's probably not necessary to upload such large images in the first place. Happy editing. Meco 23:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I will fill stuff in as soon as the RA3 expansion comes out Maybe. Im definitly going to purchase Starcraft2 when it comes out because Blizzard= High achievers and EA = rushed games. Evancartoonist 18:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks...the last edit's English was really terrible. I'm actually a member here, but I couldn't be bothered to sign in. 15:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Are you sure that's okay? Because I think putting all the quotes on one page like in the Starcraft wiki and using only some on the unit pages would be a lot better and more organised, but it's up to you. 00:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Uhhh...okay. But I think you should ask Mikael whenever he gets back. It's just an idea. Didn't mean to cause any harm. 01:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanxz Hey, No problem. I will explore this wikia before January comes (i am still high school student). Perhaps some "image alignment" would help....(Omnitaurus 03:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC)) Infobox Event Hey Saff, for minor events such as Mao civil war, use this: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_event Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Template:factions umm can you please fix the template:factions so it will looks like template:Nod TWIII arsenal? (Omnitaurus 08:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC)) Only editor You don't seem to be browsing the recentchanges special page often, right? There are several other editors here, you just fail to notice them. You did a lot to the Wiki, I admit, but please, I did a lot too and I don't gloat about my contribs. We're a community, not a competition.Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Redirection 1 Can you please redirect the following : *hexapod to Eradicator Hexapod *aa battery to Anti-air battery thanks. --Omnitaurus 08:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Create List of Tiberium Units May I create a page that titled: "List of Command and Conquer 3 Units"? (Omnitaurus 11:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC)) Mainspace changes Units that do not appear in the Tiberian storyline but do in Generals or RA2, move them to the main namespace without the RA2: or Generals: extension. For those that do, use the (Generals) or (RA Universe) format. We're taking this wiki around, cap'n! Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Note from new member I agreed with the last post. Remove the RA2: and Generals: from those title since it may cause some confusion. pm: can I copy your stats form on user page? It was cool. Red romanov 08:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New Article I created an article about General's Promotion. Also I will make a Top Secret Protocol article so please don't make any further articles about it. Or, you can make new articles and make internal links. Red romanov 09:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Red Romanov Could you assign me to remove Generals: from Generals pages? The pages about something that exists also in Tiberium or RA universe or both will be followed with (Generals) like USA (Generals) I need help with moving. Some article like Generals:GLA cannot be moved even I use this link http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/Generals:GLA. And moving pages are limited only around 10 times. I suggest Tanya (RA Universe) and Tanya should be merged into one Tanya Adams article because Tanya (RA Universe) article already included brief information about her in GWWII. Red romanov 06:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Catagories Someone needs to seperate the Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 pages into seperate catagories.Helix Armada 03:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) From Red Romanov We said that only articles exist in both Generals and other universe should be used with '' (Generals)'' format, but ones exists in only one universe should not have Generals: or (Generals) Did you misunderstand anything? The bot should not help. We will move it. Red romanov 05:00, 3 February 2009 (UTC) These days I am busy studying and I got a new appointment about programming. I also purchased RA3 and it has a small guidebook which could be helpful somehow. My internet connection is so bad that it's hard to move any article, and I am not a native english speaker. I am thai, but I hope I can still be helpful. I will help,just not now. Evancartoonist 04:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) No Problem/ RA3: RA2:/ (Red Alert Universe) No problem, I do have a question though. With all of these Red Alert 2-3 articles, what should their subtitle be. Its kinda random at the moment. Some say RA2: some say RA3: and some have (Red Alert Universe) after the title. Just wondering if this maybe should be standardized in a way. PlaidBaron 21:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC)